Broly
— Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (ブロリー, Burorī; Broli) makes his debut in the 1993 film, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's name is an allusion to the broccoli vegetable, which is even stated in the English version of the movie when Master Roshi refers to him as Broccoli by accident. Biography Edit Early life Edit Broly was born in 737 Age, during the period of intense turmoil between Frieza and the Saiyans. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths (which coincidentally happens during the afternoon of Broly's birth). In the Saiyan delivery room where he rests afterward, Broly is grieved by the constant disruption of his literal 'crybaby' neighbor, Kakarot (later rechristened Goku). These neighboring babies are the butt of a joke by presiding doctors, who rave over Broly's power level but criticize his reaction to Kakarot's crying, while also criticizing Kakarot's then-measly power level of 2 while also stating that though he has a low power level, he has the spirit of a Saiyan. Kakarot's crying affected Broly's psychological state of mind, causing him to hold a subconscious grudge against him. The two infants wouldn't meet again for two decades. Broly's exceptional gifts branded him as the first Legendary Super Saiyan in approximately 1000 years. The Legendary Super Saiyan is arguably the strongest in the universe. Broly as an infant, upset over the constant bickering of Kakarot, the baby in a neighboring cradle.Added by SSJ2AJBKing Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, and so he gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father, Paragus, begged the king to spare the child's life, attesting that his son could be an extreme asset to King Vegeta and his prince. King Vegeta was quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to death for dis-allegiance, shooting him with an energy wave, and throwing him to the garbage holding area within a space ship along with Broly. From the beginning of his life, Broly was plagued by threatening environments, which evidently have had a lasting impression on his character. The day he was born, he was noticeably disturbed by Goku's incessant cries in the adjoining cradle. His troubles would only double with his attempted execution by order of King Vegeta, when Broly is stabbed in the abdomen with a dagger. Having survived this execution likely thanks to his amazing power level, Broly faces yet another threat that day, when Frieza's Supernova destroys Planet Vegeta after commencing his genocide of the Saiyan race, vanquishing all but eight Saiyans (4 in the original manga and anime, 8 with movies and specials). As his world is decimated, Broly shields himself and his father using an Energy Shield, which allows both Broly and Paragus to survive without air; this is the first time Broly demonstrates what just his infantile power is capable of. The attempted execution also increases the strength of both father and son, due to the Saiyan ability to greatly increase their strength after recovering from near-death experiences. Broly continues to hold a subconscious hatred against Goku throughout the rest of his life. Subduing the Unstable Edit Paragus attempting to restrain his dangerous son, Broly.Added by AngusNitro41As Broly develops, it becomes clear to Paragus that King Vegeta was not unjustified in doubting his allegiance in the long-term. As astonishing as his son's power level becomes in such short time (especially considering the lifespan of the typical Saiyan), his disturbance and emotional instability are always one step ahead. While Saiyans generally enjoy the thrill of battle (which Frieza had somewhat rewarded his followers with, by tasking them with enslaving numerous planets), Broly was exhilarated by physically destroying whole planets at a time. Paragus eventually loses whatever influence he might have had over his son when Broly is in his teenage years, as illustrated by a bloody sequence in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, in which Broly punches Paragus in the face and blinds him in the left eye. Fearing for his own safety while considering the possibilities of having Broly's power at his back, Paragus has Krang, a scientist who served Paragus, craft a ring to be used as a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Paragus narrowly manages to survive adorning Broly with the ring, Broly's calmness vanishing as soon as he notices the ring that Paragus tries to place on his forehead. But after successfully doing so he soon launches a plan to rekindle Saiyan dominance, where he plots to use Earth as a base of operations, and take revenge on the eldest son of King Vegeta by luring him to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. During this time, he also used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy, such being the main cause of the realization of disturbance in the universe from King Kai, which caused him to contact Goku and inform him of the Super Saiyan threat. The Legendary Super Saiyan Edit In his first onscreen appearance, Broly appears to be a quiet and gentle Saiyan until his personality is later dispelled as a charade caused by the suppression of Broly's ring. He accompanies Vegeta to planet Todokama, ironically in search of the Legendary Super Saiyan. When Goku appears at Paragus' palace after warping to New Vegeta using Instant Transmission, Broly taps into his past and becomes extremely erratic, but his father finally manages to subdue the Saiyan once again. However, that night Broly fails to help himself from his memories and goes into a blind rage, attacking Goku in his suppressed Super Saiyan transformation, proving to be a formidable force to Goku. The battle is drawn to an early close when Paragus arrives and is able to rectify his control over Broly. This encounter leaves Goku in surprise and certain that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan he has been tracking down, who left the South Galaxy in shambles. Broly encounters Goku, his sworn enemy, for the first time in 30 years.Added by Vixen WindstormBefore Broly became re-aware of Kakarot (now known as Goku), Paragus was able to use the ring to subdue Broly with relative ease. However, following Goku's arrival on New Vegeta, Paragus can control his son only a handful of times before Broly retains complete independence. He destroyed his headband and transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan and went on a rampage on Goku and the others. Raged beyond control and rampant with the freedom of insanity, the combined Super Saiyan strength of Goku, Gohan and Future Trunks are futile. Eventually, Piccolo spontaneously makes an appearance on the battlefield, but he too provides little help against the awesome power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Soon after, Vegeta dispells from his fear and astonishment of Broly's power and joins the fight, only to be quickly outclassed. While the devastated Z Fighters lie scattered about the rubble of a fallen city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is making an attempt to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan Pod. Free of reason, Broly ignores the fabricated plight of his father, crushing in his arms the Saiyan Pod, and Paragus with it, before hurling the scraps into the comet, grinning sadistically after doing so. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, Vegeta's energy being the final channeling due to his beliefs that he should not assist a "low-class clown", which in turn he uses for one final strike, a punch powerful enough to tear through Broly's abdomen where he had been stabbed during his attempted execution as an infant. This attack seems to finish Broly, who until then had extremely outclassed all of the Z Fighters. Goku and friends narrowly manage to escape the doomed planet moments before Comet Camori collides with it. While it appears that the planet's destruction would have killed Broly if Goku's attack hadn't, Broly proclaims after launching his father's Saiyan Pod at the comet earlier in the film, "Did he really think I would die just because this planet was about to explode?", implying that this would not necessarily be the case. The second coming Edit Broly as he appears during his Super Saiyan transformation in Broly: Second Coming.Added by 10X KamehamehaUp until now, the only primary villain to reprise their role in Toei Animation's film adaptations of Dragon Ball Z was Cooler. The series' Japanese fanbase responded so well to Broly however, that Toei decided to produce a sequel to The Legendary Super Saiyan, set seven years later while Goku is in Other World and unable to participate in the struggle. In Broly - Second Coming, it is revealed that Broly manages to make a frantic escape in his Saiyan Pod as New Vegeta is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years the elements expand around him. Eventually he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten. After escaping this grave, Broly becomes stronger than before due to the near death experience, though unable to train due to his seven year coma state. He resumes his vendetta against the Saiyans who double crossed him, particularly Goten because of his almost identical look to Goku as a child, who it should be noted was not involved in Broly's first downfall as he had yet to be born, and later Gohan, who is now grown up. Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he fails to tell Goten and Gohan apart from their now deceased father. Despite Goten being Broly's main target, Videl and Trunks fall victim to his brutal rampage as well, until Gohan arrives at the scene and is astonished to find himself reunited with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's uncoordinated attempts to take revenge are unsuccessful, and he is ultimately launched into the Sun by a Family Kamehameha fired by Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan once and for all. Revival through science Edit Main article: Bio-Broly The powerful, mutated clone known as Bio-BrolyAdded by AndrewjanNo less popular than in his debut, Toei commissioned a third Broly film, entitled Bio-Broly, in July 1994. This film's incarnation of Broly differs from the one in previous films however, although the original Broly makes cameo appearances in flashbacks during the film. In Bio-Broly, it is revealed that after the Z Fighters leave the vicinity of Natade Village in Second Coming, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Now an unemployed vagabond, Maloja wanders about until he discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, Maloja collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the ex-priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. During a tour at Jaguar's abode, an island where his laboratory fortress resides, Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be fully replenished, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell, only to be drenched in culture fluid which, upon becoming exposed to air, becomes corrosive. This renders the clone a horribly deformed and slime covered mutant. While Bio-Broly doesn't have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. With help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, which plays a part in finishing off Bio-Broly, who before long emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged. Within moments he is solidified by the ocean, and with this, Goten and Trunks strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. Personality Edit Broly's personality is similar to that of a psychopath, as he generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage, and is uplifted by the very idea of bringing destruction and inevitably crushing his enemies. He loves nothing more than to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of planets for little more than intimidation. Broly also has a tendency to toy with his victims, as evidenced by his statement that, and "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now," Broly enjoys playing with his feeble foes with sadistic sarcasm, often teasing his opponents with a plethora of "free punches". Broly himself rarely has anything to fear from any opponent he faces, which may have contributed to this. It is implied that Broly might have grown insane from living with the pain and fear endured by the father and son for so long. Transformations Edit Super Saiyan Edit Main article: Super Saiyan Broly's restrained Super Saiyan form.Added by Hardik BhattDuring Broly's first fit of rage wherein he pursues Goku, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, although the appearance differs as a result of the extreme power being regulated by Broly's ring. As a restrained Super Saiyan, Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint, and his skin pigment darkens. When Broly encounters Goku for the second time, Broly's anger grows out of control and the ring shatters, allowing Broly to transcend to his ultimate transformation: Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly's unrestrained Super Saiyan form.Added by SSJ2AJBIt is not until Broly - Second Coming that Broly's regular Super Saiyan transformation makes its onscreen debut (in the previous movie, his unrestrained Super Saiyan form was only seen in a flashback). Before Broly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Vegeta, in his Ascended Super Saiyan form, threw a kick, then used a charged energy attack which had absolutely no effect on him. Also, when Broly attacked Goku in his restrained Super Saiyan form, he was completely unfazed by everything that Goku threw at him, and Goku only survived this encounter by running away for the most part. In Broly - Second Coming, it was easier for Broly to transform because the ring that Paragus put on him was not on his forehead. Also, from what was shown of Broly's unrestrained SSJ form, he seemed to be at least strong enough to take down two Super Saiyans easily, as evidenced by how easily he knocked Goten and Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms at one point in the battle. Whether he was strong enough to do that feat before Second Coming or if this was a direct result of his Zenkai from his seven year coma is unknown. Legendary Super Saiyan Edit Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan As the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's physique, from muscle mass through strength, and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan, and he was described by Vegeta as being the most powerful Saiyan in all of history. In order to maintain the great increment of muscle mass proportionate to the body, Broly's height also increases as a Legendary Super Saiyan by a great amount. Broly transformed as the Legendary Super Saiyan.Added by Banan14kabUnlike other Super Saiyan forms which cause the inexperienced user to suffer exhaustion, this transformation maintains a constant flow of energy as a battle is prolonged. As a result, this form requires no ki consumption, gives Broly phenomenal strength and speed, and constantly raises his power level as long as he remains in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes seemingly disappear, giving an even more menacing look than most Saiyan transformations. During one scene in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, it is implied that Broly must release some of his power in order to maintain his physical body's stability, meaning that there initially is a limit to how much his power level can increase at one time (though he seemed to have overcome that setback when he attacked Earth). The Legendary Super Saiyan form erupts from underneath the flesh of his previous form. This form is also one that is quite unique to Broly (as it is a genetic trait), as he is the Legendary Super Saiyan. It is a form that has very little disadvantages and allows Broly to overwhelm his opponents. Broly's power level not only shoots upward tremendously, but it also steadily increases as long as he stays in this form, so the longer he fights, the stronger he gets. Since the power level in this form is so vast, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Broly fought two Full-Power Super Saiyans, 2nd Stage Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek all at the same time and was in control of the whole fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Broly is powerful enough in this state to destroy a planet with a single uncharged energy wave. As demonstrated in the The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is unfazed by Goku's powerful Kamehameha, which even at point-blank range results in Broly simply laughing it off. Shortly after, Piccolo joins and gives the doomed Z Warriors Senzu Beans. Then Piccolo and Goku attack Broly with a barrage of punches and kicks, which have no effect. As a last resort, Goku instructs the other Z Fighters to lend him their energy, Vegeta added. After that, Goku "defeats" Broly by focusing all the power the Z Warriors gave him into one punch. This punch then re-opens the wound that was given to Broly when he was stabbed as a baby. Though this attack appears to destroy Broly, it is not fatal, as Broly reappears on Earth during Broly - Second Coming, where Gohan can hardly hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Gohan is able to cause some damage to Broly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor. Also, Broly in this form, is capable of surviving lava, which is evidenced when Broly emerges from the lava pool shortly after Gohan tricked him into being caught in the lava in a last ditch effort of defeating him. It's unknown if he can survive lava in his Super Saiyan form, but seeing how Goku did in the Frieza saga, it's very likely that Broly can as well. Super Saiyan 3 Edit Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 Broly as he appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast.Added by Lurasz2006In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Dragon Ball: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Broly achieves the Super Saiyan 3 form. The look of this form is much like Broly's movie exclusive Legendary Super Saiyan form. He has great muscle mass, eyes which lack pupils, pale skin, and a greenish yellow hair color. Additionally, Broly lacks eyebrows in this form, and has the trademark long Super Saiyan 3 hairstyle. For some time before the release of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, there was rumor of Broly possessing a unique "Legendary Super Saiyan 3" form. This rumor was supported by the fact that Goku, in one of the later trailers, said in a surprised tone "Densetsu Supa Saiya-jin Suri", which translates to Legendary Super Saiyan 3. However, he is simply referred to as "Super Saiyan 3 Broly" within the game. Power Edit Broly is unphased by Goku's head-on Kamehameha.Added by RBMIBroly has a fighting style that is much different from most fighting characters in Dragon Ball. He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines and uppercuts as opposed to quick furious punches and kicks, yet he is still swift enough to evade any oncoming attacks. He seems to favor a fighting style which resembles wrestling to a certain extent. In the video game Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the Strategy Style Z item, Broly Style describes his fighting method as "doggedly pursuing the opponent." Broly's energy waves also work in a manner similar to Yamcha's Spirit Ball and Piccolo's Chasing Bullet, as Broly has control over their flightpaths. His energy attacks are also one of a kind. They are all a light green shade in color and there are three main types of attacks that he uses. One type is a small, single ball of energy, which he controls much like somebody would control a toy remote helicopter or airplane. He uses this to make it a lot more difficult for his opponents to get away from his attacks. Another type is a large number of these blasts all thrown at one general target at the same time. Broly uses this attack to blow up cities, as well as to aim at enemies that he wouldn't be able to hit very well with the single ball of energy. His third, and most dangerous and powerful, energy attack, is the one that starts off as a compact sphere of energy, but upon hitting its target, it changes into an enormous sphere of energy with huge destructive power. Broly has used this attack to destroy planets as well as to counterattack. It is implied in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan that Broly's father, Paragus, was in fact the inventor of at least one of the techniques Broly is known to use, as Paragus is seen charging an energy wave with a green aura in his left hand, assuring his servant Moah that "there is no need to be afraid anymore," before a long shot shows Paragus' palace illuminate with the wave's aura. Because Paragus himself is not seen launching the blast and the character is not playable in any Dragon Ball video game spin-offs, it is uncertain exactly what technique he uses here, although its aura and execution are not unlike the Eraser Cannon technique (it is also similar to Broly's Omega Blaster, but as Paragus' energy wave was less catastrophic to his surroundings, this more than likely is not the case). Techniques Edit *Trap Shooter, a technique where Broly holds his hand behind him and charges green energy into it. He then swings his hands forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. *Afterimage Technique, the ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *Blaster Meteor, a technique where Broly surrounds himself in ki and launches homing energy waves at his opponents. *Energy Shield, a technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. Broly first displayed this skill when he was a baby. The durability of his force field proved strong enough to withstand a Super Nova attack from Frieza as well as Planet Vegeta's explosion. He can also use this to survive in the vacuum of space though it proved useless against the heat of the sun. Though it was able to shield Broly from a Family Kamehameha as it didn't kill him but it pushed him into the sun. Other feats show the force field withstanding the intense heat of lava which temperatures range from 700 to 1,200 degrees. *Eraser Cannon, a powerful green energy ball technique commonly used by Broly, alternatively known as the Blaster Shell. *Eraser Volley, a variation of the Eraser Cannon technique where Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannon energy balls from each hand. Broly uses this technique against Goku during the battle on New Planet Vegeta. *Eraser Blow, an attack where Broly hits an opponent with an energy sphere in his palm and knocks them away. Broly used this move against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. *Explosive Grip, a technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 where Broly punches his opponent upwards, then ricochets them off the ground and creates an explosion that severely damages them. A similar technique appears in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. *Gigantic Slam, a technique where Broly jumps upward and rushes down at his foes with considerable force, using his own body and Energy Shield as a weapon. *Gigantic Spike, a technique in Supersonic Warriors 2, where Broly grabs his opponent's face and spin pile-drives them head first into the ground. *Gigantic Hammer, a technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series where Broly punches his opponent, then kicks them upside the head, slams them onto the ground, and finishes the attack by punching him. The attack that he used against Goku when the latter tried to hold him off for Gohan to escape in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan may or may not have been the same attack. *''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. *Gigantic Press, a technique where Broly rushes at and tackles his foes with considerable force while using his Energy Shield. Broly prepares his Omega Blaster attack.Added by Hugas97378*Omega Blaster, a far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique demonstrated in Broly - Second Coming, which begins as a small green orb and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object, alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. *Gigantic Buster – A rush attack that Broly uses against Piccolo in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is Broly's ultimate in his Super Saiyan 3 form. *Planet Geyser, another technique in Supersonic Warriors 2, where Broly fires a small energy wave at the ground, causing a geyser of ki which blows away any nearby opponents. *Revenge Demon, a technique used by Broly in his Super Sayian form in Broly - Second Coming, where Broly punches his opponent in the face twice and grabs their face and throws them to the ground. *Telekinesis, the ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone. Broly uses this to strangle Goten. *Bloody Smash, a physical technique Broly uses against Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He uses Goku's body as a trampoline and at at the same time, severely injuring him. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as one of Broly's Blast 1 attack and one of his Super Attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast in his base form. *While it's never stated that he knows Instant Transmission or Instantaneous Movement, he did use a similar technique in Broly - Second Coming, teleporting in front of a worn out Goten and Trunks, but this was most probably simply an effect of super speed. *Kakarot!, Broly screams Kakarot and his attack goes up and he is unable to flinch. This is one of Broly's Blast 1 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and an available Super Attack in Raging Blast. Video game appearances Edit Broly as he appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3''Added by Banan14kabBroly makes his first playable appearance in a ''Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 (although a cheat code is required to access him). He has since featured in a number of video games, which are Taiketsu, Buu's Fury, three installments of the Budokai series (Budokai 3, Shin Budokai and Shin Budokai - Another Road), Sagas, Supersonic Warriors 2, all three installments of the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Burst Limit, Infinite World, ''Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2. Broly also appears as a secret boss in the game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans.'' Broly's Super Saiyan 3 appearance in Raging Blast 2''Added by Raging gohanIn the ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2 adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga, Broly can be fought in the Ice Flow region of the game's adventure mode, possibly as a reference to his being stuck underneath a thick pool of ice in 'Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Interestingly, he is also fought in the same area during the game's Dragon Ball GT storyline adaptation, despite his having been killed at the climax Second Coming as well. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly's color changes are based on his appearances in the first and second Broly films, respectively. In Burst Limit, Broly defeats Gohan while in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, yet after defeating Goku, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, although the fight is left inconclusive. On August 19th, 2009, a scan was released in V-Jump showcasing and revealing that Broly will have an exclusive Super Saiyan 3 transformation in the game Raging Blast, as part of a what-if scenario in the story mode. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation was also showcased in the new trailer released on the same date.1 On July 22nd, his Super Saiyan 3 transformation was shown to be making a return in Raging Blast 2. This is one of the two "exclusive characters" said to be coming to Raging Blast. Voice actors Edit *Japanese dub: Bin Shimada (teenaged and adult) *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust *FUNimation dub: Cynthia Cranz (infancy and childhood) and Vic Mignonga (teen-aged and adult) *German dub: Gerrit Schmidt-Foß *Spanish dub: Alejandro Albaiceta (first movie) and Javier Del Río (second and third movie) *Italian dub: Luca Sandri Trivia Edit A series of concept art for Broly illustrated by Akira Toriyama, as seen in Daizenshuu 6: Movies & TV Specials.Added by 3bulletproof16*Directly before he transforms, you can see Broly's cheeks quiver and then simply rip apart. The same for his eye sockets and chest. It seems that instead of simply enlarging when he transforms the Legendary Super Saiyan form bursts forth from his body. This may explain why his skin tone becomes incredibly pale and gray-tinged. *In all three of Broly's movie appearances, Broly notably has less dialogue in comparison to many other characters. Aside from grunting and yelling, the character often shouts Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot", a psychological effect of Goku's persistent crying on Broly as a baby exacerbated by the violent events in his early life. Few others are this simplistic in their dialogue exchange, with Janemba (who is limited to saying his own name), Hirudegarn (who is limited to grunts and moans), and Majin Buu (who is limited to saying his own name along with childish gibberish) being among them. *A common misconception is that Broly is the same Saiyan that Vegeta refers to when relating the Super Saiyan legend to Goku in the episode "The End of Vegeta" and chapter "The Death of Vegeta". Wherein Vegeta's telling of the legend he refers to a "Legendary Super Saiyan", he is actually referring to the original Super Saiyan, which self-destructed one thousand years ago, while Broly is the same age as Goku. In addition, Broly is not canon to the manga and would not be conceived for at least another year. *Broly is the first villain in a chronological Dragon Ball film not to have minions at his disposal. However, Paragus has several at his disposal, although Broly kills them all during his rampage. *Broly is the second villain in film to have the Sun play a factor in his defeat, although whether it is the impact of the Sun or Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku's Family Kamehameha that is responsible for overwhelming him is debatable. The first villain is Cooler, who unlike Broly was not completely destroyed by the Sun but was resuscitated by the Big Gete Star with what little remained of his body. *Broly is the only Saiyan ever to be cloned, not counting Goku and Vegeta since Dr. Gero only used a few of their cells to create Cell. *Broly is the only Saiyan villain that can go Super Saiyan, considering the fact that Raditz, Nappa, Turles and Paragus are Saiyan villains, but don't reach Super Saiyan in any point of the series, and Vegeta was technically a good guy when he became a Super Saiyan. *Aside from flashbacks to his infancy, Broly lacks a Saiyan tail, despite Akira Toriyama's character design sheets of him depicting him with a tail even in adult form. It can be fit into the story's point-of-view that Broly's tail might have been removed at some point during his life due to the severe threat he, the Legendary Super Saiyan, would pose as a Great Ape. However, as most Saiyans Goku and Gohan tend to wrap their tails around in a belt fashion when they aren't in need of it, Broly may have done the same, and it was never seen because of Broly's belt covering it (which may explain why Toriyama's design sheets of Broly also had one design of his tail). The matured Bio-Broly, before being deformed by corrosive culture fluid, appears to sport a tail, providing some insight to how a fully developed Broly would have looked with a tail. *Goku as a Full-Power Super Saiyan had once fired a Kamehameha at point blank range against Broly like he did against Perfect Cell in the Cell Games. Interestingly, Broly was unaffected by the attack, whereas Perfect Cell was nearly destroyed by it, although he didn't charge it up nearly as long. *Despite being mentioned at the conclusion of Bio-Broly that he is a resident of Hell, Broly does not make an appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn or the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. He does, however, escape from Hell a few times in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Scan from V-Jump showcasing Super Saiyan 3 Broly, which premieres in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast.Added by DeusOmega*It is possible that Broly is the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan to have achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, as the sequence where Broly is rampant as a child depicts his hair styled in the manner of a Super Saiyan's. Therefore, Goku would have not been the first Super Saiyan in over a thousand years, but Broly had achieved this state while Goku hadn't even learned of his Saiyan heritage. However, since Broly is a non-manga character, it wouldn't technically count as a plausible outcome in the chronological timeline. *The video game Taiketsu erroneously claims that Broly "was born Super Saiyan." *In Budokai 3 and Infinite World, Broly is the largest playable character. Also, in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Broly is the largest average sized character, giant characters such as Great Apes, Hirudegarn, and others being the next state of height of playable characters. *Broly has the largest percentage increase in Budokai 3 and Infinite World. He starts on 100% and after he transforms, he has 120%. *In Budokai 3 and Infinite World when Broly walks and jumps the screen rumbles slightly. *Broly has his own story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 where he re-enacts the events of Broly: The Second Coming. If one takes a separate route, he can also kill Goku, leading to the alternate ending where he leaves the galaxy in ruins. *In Supersonic Warriors 2, Mr. Satan somehow manages to become good friends with Broly, similar to his friendship with Majin Buu in the Dragon Ball Z. *Whether Broly's new Super Saiyan 3 form in Raging Blast is intended to be a regular Super Saiyan 3 or a Legendary Super Saiyan version of the transformation is debated, as some of the characteristics (most notably the eyes, blind rage, and slightly greenish hair) have more similarities to the Legendary Super Saiyan transformations than Super Saiyan 3. Also, due to showcasing the Super Saiyan 3 form, this technically also makes Broly one of the strongest antagonistic characters in the video game. *According to Vic Mignogna, Broly's English VA, Broly is the one character he has the least interest in reprising the role, as he views having to voice a character who screams, shouts and laughs most of the time as being a very disturbing part of a VA's job.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed]]